


All the Stars

by aerynthesebacean



Series: drabbles [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, Idiots in Love, M/M, Picnics, Stargazing, Stars, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's also unedited so please don't kill me if there are any mistakes, it's just cute guys i hope u enjoy, it's literally just fluff, orion's belt, picnic date?, stargazing date ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerynthesebacean/pseuds/aerynthesebacean
Summary: “Do you see us... do you see us together forever?”Soonyoung and Wonwoo go on a date that has them thanking all the stars for each other.





	All the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> A very short SoonWoo oneshot written for a good friend of mine. If it wasn't for her this wouldn't have ever been written, I hope you like it, and I hope everyone else likes it too :)

“Orion, that’s him, isn’t it?” Soonyoung asks,

“ _Her,_ Soon,” Wonwoo corrects him. “But yes, that’s her, those three stars.” Wonwoo has to squint a little, even with his glasses on they’re a little blurry. He probably needs to get his prescription updated, but for now, he can deal with squinting. He could feel his boyfriend leaning into him, the warmth of his body against his chest, a pleasant feeling against the cooling of the night. It was a surprisingly clear for Seoul, but Wonwoo had planned it meticulously, he’d read as many reports as he could about the weather and cloud coverage over the past two weeks to pick the perfect night for their date. Luckily enough, he’d succeeded, and now he got to watch Soon’s awe filled eyes as he looked up at the stars glimmering in the dark violet sky, hanging there like dewdrops.

Wonwoo felt so lucky to have Soonyoung, he remembered the time that they couldn’t stand to be near each other, when they grimaced at the mention of the other. But now… now they were very much in love, and he was more than glad he got to tell his always sunny, always smiling Soonyoung that. That he loved him. Soonyoung loved him too, loved every moment spent with him.

To Soonyoung, this date had Wonwoo written all over. Going to a park in the middle of summer, late at night, having picked the _perfect_ day to see all the celestial beings, as Wonwoo liked to call them, and so calm and quiet. He could even go as far to say it was Wonwoo personified. The quiet intelligence, all knowing and seeing, simply observing, a spot of light in the darkness, and ever so beautiful, with Orion being the brightest that he could see, and he couldn’t help but compare the two.

He turns to look at Wonwoo, who’s eyes were fixed on him, and they glowed just like the stars that were above them. In fact, he was sure he could see them reflected in his eyes, and it made Soonyoung’s heart melt, it was like he was falling in love with him all over again.

“I love you,” he can’t stop himself from saying it, a small, toothy smile on his face, and Wonwoo nearly mirrors it,

“You’ve already said that,” Wonwoo teases, but his face softens a little, “I love you too.” Out of the blue, Soonyoung tackles him, pushing him back onto the blanket under them, before attacking him with a succession of kisses. Lips, cheeks, forehead, nose, lips again. He loves kissing Wonwoo, everywhere and anywhere, at any time he can. Even if Wonwoo isn’t the biggest lover of public displays, sometimes… sometimes he just can’t say no to him, and in this park, seen only by the stars above him, he definitely can’t say no.

They kiss for a while, crickets chirping the only sound they can hear, until Soonyoung pulls away, his expression deep in thought, “Something on your mind?” Wonwoo asks,

“Do you see us… do you see us together forever?” He sounds shy, his voice quiet, face suddenly bashful, eyes never quite meeting Wonwoo’s. Wonwoo props himself up on his elbows, and says, without hesitation,

“Of course I do.” Soonyoung’s face softens,

“Really?” An almost childlike anticipation seems to take over his face, and Wonwoo can’t help but _grin_ as he continues.

“Really, I swear on Orion, that I will love you as long as those stars are in the sky, and longer.” Wonwoo can’t be sure, but he’s almost certain he can see Soonyoung’s eyes water. It’s too dark to properly tell, that is until he wipes hastily at his eyes.

“Well, I swear too, on all the stars on the sky,” Soonyoung says back to him, before craning his neck to look at the sky. Wonwoo can’t quite make out what Soon says, but he catches a few words that he utters.

“ _Thank you Orion, thank you._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter! @/starrysoi


End file.
